


Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain

by Axeman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Jesse McCree comforts you, Love, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/pseuds/Axeman
Summary: You are having a really bad day and have stayed in bed. Your boyfriend Jesse McCree comes to check on you, unaware that you are struggling.





	Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starseed (TangoDown1800)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/gifts).



> This is a story I wrote for Afterglowingassassin. I suffer with severe depression myself among other things so thought it would be nice to have some comfort in the form of a beautiful cowboy.
> 
> This is obviously not really in-depth on the topic of depression and I kept it that way as depression can be experienced differently for everyone. This has inspired me to write another story with another Overwatch character though...
> 
> The song in the story is called ["Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain) by Gary Allan.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q3LEadIk3w) I have to admit, I'm not actually a fan of Country music, but this is my favourite song of that genre.

"Darlin' you doin ok?" Jesse called as he knocked on the door on his way into the bedroom. "You said you'd be at lunch so I came to check on you." Cocooned in bedding, you pulled the blankets tighter around you as you mumbled something incoherently. You had told Jesse when you woke up that morning that you had been feeling a little sick so would stay in bed for a while longer. You may have told a little lie. Believing you to be playing around with him and just not wanting to get out of bed, Jesse tried a different approach.

"What's that Sweet pea? I didn't quite catch that..." he teased as he ambushed you suddenly, jumping on the bed and attacking you with tickles. Normally this would find you in a fit of giggles fighting him off but today something was different. You let out a surprised sound that went from a giggle to a quick sniffle that you tried to hide in the layers of material you had surrounded yourself in. Hearing that something was off, Jesse pulled the blankets down far enough to reveal the top half of your face, as you tried to pull the blankets up to stop him from seeing you. There you lay, still in your pyjamas with bed hair and red-rimmed eyes. Shiny with tears, your eyes met his gaze and shut quickly to avoid looking at him as you let out another small sniffle.

The smile on Jesse's face disappeared. "Oh Baby, what's wrong? You feeling that sick? Let's get you to sick bay for some help," he cooed, leaning over you to touch your forehead. You shook your head quickly from side to side and he sat back up confused. "Or not? What's goin on?"

Trying to control your breathing, you slowly lowered the covers to speak. "I don't need to go to sick bay. I just need to stay in bed for a while," you whispered. "It's hard to explain," you almost mumbled as embarrassed, you tried to cover your head again. Stopping you gently, Jesse pulled the cover back down.

Rearranging himself so he sat up in bed leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him, Jesse gently lifted you up to sit next to him with his arms wrapped around you. "Darlin, it's ok. You can explain it to me and I'll listen," he reassured you with a small smile. Diverting your gaze from his face again, you timidly tried to explain how you were feeling.

"Sometimes, I feel sad. Just sad. Sometimes with a reason behind it and sometimes for no reason. It's hard to explain," you repeated.

"The bad feelings get to ya sometimes right?" Jesse mused as he tried to understand where you were coming from.

"Yeah kind of. Sometimes stuff going on can get overwhelming but this is different." Jesse looked at you waiting for you to continue. "It's like... it's like how you know the fact is that you are a really good sharpshooter. But when you get super sad, it's because you find it hard to believe it." Jesse nodded as you explained. "Or sometimes," your voice became quieter, "You don't believe it's true." 

"Now, well that's unbelievable. Because there ain't no better shot around town than this cowboy here," he chuckled as he pulled you into his side more. Quietening down, his voice turned serious again as he asked "Is that what's goin on with you? You havin trouble believing you're the best sharpshooter around?"

"Something like that." You confessed, not yet noticing that confiding in Jesse was helping the blue haze in your mind slowly weaken. His strong arms wrapped around you and his smell helped anchor and comfort you. "And because it's hard to believe, sometimes other thoughts creep in to. And it makes it hard to get out of bed sometimes." Your head leaning against his chest felt his rumble of acknowledgement rather than heard it. You let out a sigh of relief as a tear fell down your cheek. 

You were so thankful you had Jesse. This was the first time you had shared this with him and you had been hesitant to for a number of reasons. You wanted to be strong. Everyone had struggles and challenges, so you should figure this out. You didn't want to burden him with anything more than what he had to deal with already. The dark thought had crossed your mind even that if he found out, he wouldn't want to be with you. As if he could read your mind, Jesse spoke.

"It's ok Baby. I know it doesn't make your problems solved by just saying that, but it's ok because we'll get through this." At his words you looked up at him. "Yes, we. I'm here Darlin aren't I? I love you and it makes me hurt to see you hurt." With those words said, you couldn't contain the tears anymore and you cried as you buried your face in his chest. Instead of tears of sadness and loneliness, tears of love and relief fell.

"Thank you so much Jesse. I love you too." Was your muffled reply. 

"Ain't nothin to it my little huckleberry," he drawled out as he kicked his boots off his feet and crossed his ankles. "Now we'll rest here for as long as you need-" Jesse stopped talking at the sound of a growl coming from your empty stomach. "Or as long as you can hold out for," he finished with a chuckle.

With your head still buried in his chest and an arm thrown around his waist, you giggled in reply before letting out a sigh of relief. Jesse started rubbing your back soothingly and as your sore eyes closed to rest, you heard something you had never heard Jesse do before. You heard him sing.

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_  
_Just like every dark night turns into day._  
_Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

You stilled as much as you could. The deep timbre of his voice was beautiful and always had had an affect on you when he talked, but hearing him sing was calming and soothing at a time like this. You had heard Jesse whistle, he did it often when he was in a good mood, or distracted. And he even jokingly "sang" on occasion when you were out drinking at bars and he insisted he was a great singer. He would belt out exaggerated off tune melodies to the crowds to make you laugh and clamber to silence him before embarrassment ensued, but never had you heard him sing properly.

Thinking on these endearing things that were a part of Jesse made your heart swell with love and appreciation and you gave his middle a squeeze. Jesse was right. Saying everything would be ok wasn't an easy solution but it didn't mean it was impossible to achieve. You would still have times like now where you felt the world was coming to an end but you now knew you wouldn't be alone. It would be you and your cowboy, Jesse McCree.


End file.
